villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shukaku
Shukaku also known as the One-Tail, is a Tanuki-like monster who is one of the nine Tailed Beasts. Sealed inside Gaara, Shukaku is in essence the true villain in Invasion of Konoha Story Arc. History Past Shukaku was born towards the end of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his power to take the Ten-Tails’ Chakra from its body and divide it into the nine tailed beasts to ensure that when he was gone, it could not ramapge. However, with his origins unknown to the public and believed to be a reincarnation of an evil spirit, Shukaku was captured by the ninja of the Village Hidden in Sand. Shukaku had two Jinchūriki, the first being the inspiration for Third Kazekage's Iron Sand style. The second was Gaara, the son of the Fourth Kazekage and his future successor to the Kazekage title. The day of his birth, seeing him to be the most compatible of his children, the Fourth Kazekage forced Chiyo to seal the tailed Beast inside Gaara while he was inside the womb of his mother Kurura who died during the premature birth. However, Gaara couldn't control Shukake would often rampage, destroying everything in sight and ausing thousands of death. the 4th Kazekage hired his brother in law Yashamaru to assassinate his son, which he failed but lied to him that his mother never loved him and that she was nothing more than a human sacrifice. Angered and enraged, Gaara released the full power of Shukaku and went on a rampage. His father eventually used the Gold Dust to subdue Shukaku's power. Plot During the invasion of Konoha, Shukaku manifests through Gaara accessing the Tailed Beast's power before completing transforming and allowing Shukaku to obtain total contol. However, Naruto manages to force Gaara to wake up so Shukaku would be trapped with his Jinchuriki's mind again. After Two and half years later, having become the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara is captured by Deidara as he and Sasori take him to an Akatsuki lair where they and the other Akatsuki members spent three days extracting the One-Tail from his Jinchuriki and sealing him within the Demonic Staute of the Outer Path. Though Gaara was saved from death by Chiyo's sacrifice to redeem herself for the life he was forced into, Shukaku remained in the Akatsuki's possession as he was used to recreate the Ten Tails. Abilities Like all the Tailed Beasts, Shukaku is an extremely powerful beast with immensely high Charkra. He has the ability to manipluate sand like his Jinchūriki Gaara. Shukaku also has the ability to manipluate wind out of his mouth and turn it into a technique known as the Drilling Air Bullet. He also can possess Gaara when he's in a weaken state, or in his sleep. Trivia *Despite Shukaku being a powerful demon, he is considered to be the weakest out of all the Tailed-Beasts, since he only has one tail Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Demon Category:Giant Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Possessor Category:Size-Shifter Category:Video Game Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Anarchist Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Creature Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Whip Users Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Elastic Villains Category:Aerokinesis Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains